Communication of Various Kinds
by gymnastfreak818
Summary: The life and times of the students of Hogwarts told through notes, conversations, letters via owl, and occasionally through a fellytone.
1. Chapter 1

_6__th__ year, November, Notes being passed during Transfiguration_

Lily, I know that you don't approve of notes being passed in class. But this is an EMERGENCY! I have enclosed the not Frank just sent me. I repeat; EMERGENCY!! I need advice and I need it NOW! ~Alice

Enclosed note: Alice, Will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? ~Frank

Alice, Can we talk about this after Transfiguration is over? I need to take notes on the lecture. ~Lily

Lils, No we cannot wait until class is over. When I said EMERGENCY, I meant it. Now give me some advice and then I shall leave you in peace. ~ Alice

Alice, You've had a crush on Frank for how long now? Shouldn't you know what your answer is? ~ Lily

Lily, That is not the advice I meant. How do I tell him yes? Do I send a note back? Do I tell him to his face? Do I send him an owl? ~Alice

Alice, You could send smoke signals or maybe Morse code your answer to him. ~ Lily

Lily, You are NOT helping. ~ Alice

Alice, Just tell him after class. Can I go back to actually paying attention to what McGonagall is saying now? ~ Lily

Lily, I suppose you can pay attention now. ~Alice

~*~

_6__th__ Year, November, Notes passed during DADA_

Lily, I HAVE A DATE WITH FRANK THIS WEEKEND! ~ Alice

Alice, I am aware of this already. You told me during Transfiguration. ~Lily

Lily, I know I told you. I needed to tell you again just so you wouldn't forget. ~Alice

Alice, I'm not bloody likely to forget since you sang "I have a date with Frank" **all the way** here. ~Lily

Lily, I'm excited. ~Alice

Alice, Really? I never would have guessed that. ~ Lily

Lily, Shut up. No one appreciates sarcasm. ~ Alice.

Alice, Everyone loves sarcasm Alice. It makes the world go round. ~Lily

Lily, Only in your demented mind. ~Alice

Alice, My mind is not demented. I'm just more evolved than you. ~Lily

Lily, You are more evolved than me? I highly doubt that seeing as I have a date this weekend and you don't. ~Alice

Alice, Your argument doesn't make sense. ~Lily

Lily, See that proves that you aren't more evolved than me. If you were, you would be able to understand my argument. ~Alice

Alice, do you have any idea what the Professor is going on about? ~Lily

Lily, No. I stopped listening about two minutes in. I'm sure if you ask James, he'll be happy to _explain_ whatever the Professor is going on about. ~Alice

Alice, I don't like the tone you are writing in. I will not ask Potter. If I ask anyone it'll be Remus. ~Lily

Lily, Deal with it. And ask James. He'll be happy to help you in a broom cupboard. ~ Alice

Alice, I will not being joining Potter in a broom cupboard ever. I think I'll ask Remus. ~ Lily

Remus, Do you know what the Professor is talking about? ~ Lily

Lily, Sorry I don't know. I've been playing I Spy with Sirius since class started. ~ Remus

Moony, Why is Lily passing notes to you? ~ Prongs

Prongs, She wanted to know if I knew what the Professor was talking about. ~ Remus

Lily, Did Remus know what the old man is talking about? ~ Alice

Alice, No, he's playing I Spy with Sirius. ~ Lily

Remus, Thanks anyway. ~ Lily

Lily, No problem. ~ Remus

Moony, I Spy with my little eye something white. ~ Padfoot

Padfoot, Is it the Professor's hair? ~ Moony

Moony, Nope. ~ Padfoot

Padfoot, Is it snow? ~ Moony

Moony, There is no snow in the classroom. In fact, there is no snow even outside yet. Try again. ~ Padfoot

Padfoot, is it Lily's quill?~ Moony

Moony, ………….Yes…………… ~ Padfoot

Lily, Can we play I Spy? I haven't played that game in ages!~ Alice

Alice, No. I am not playing I Spy. I want to try and figure out what the Professor is talking about. Why don't you ask Remus and Black if you can join in their game. Or you could ask Frank to play. ~ Lily

Lily, Both are excellent ideas. I think I shall ask Frank. ~ Alice

Frank, I'm bored. Will you play I Spy with me? ~Alice

Alice, Yes I'll play. ~ Frank

Frank, I Spy something red, yellow and pink. ~ Alice

Alice, I don't see anything red, yellow and pink in this classroom. ~ Frank

Frank, Look harder. I'm sure you'll find it in the next 10 minutes before class ends. ~ Alice

Lily, Have you figured what he's been talking about yet? ~ Alice

Alice, Yes and no. We have to practice some spell for Monday. Although I have no idea what the spell is. ~ Lily

Alice, It's your bag. ~ Frank

Frank, Good Job. I knew you'd get it! ~ Alice

AN: So I would like to tell you that there will be no particular order to the chapters. You might get a 7th year communication and then a First year. It all depends on what mood I'm in. I would like to thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer between 6__th__ and 7__th__ years, July to Early August, Owl Post_

Dear Lily,

I am having a serious problem. Frank wants me to meet his parents. Yes I know I've met them before. You don't need to tell me that when you write back. He wants me to meet them as his girlfriend. My question is: What do I wear?

Love, Alice

P.S. I can't believe you left me alone this summer. You better bring me back lots of presents from America to make up for it.

Dear Alice,

Wear shorts and a tank top and shoes. Don't forget shoes. Honestly Alice, this is you big dilemma? What to wear? Don't over think it. You'll be fine. Frank's parents like you. Presents? Who said I was buying anyone presents? Although I should tell you that I've seen lots of things that scream Alice here. Do you honestly think I left you willingly? Well yes, I got on the plane willingly, but I would rather you be here than listen to Petunia complain. I'm off to visit the Statue of Liberty.

Lots of Love, Lily

P.S. I have bought you three presents already.

Dear Lily,

Only three? I think I deserve more than that don't you? Just kidding. Don't spend all your money on me, although I would not object to it should you decide to spend all your money on me. The meeting Frank's parents went fine, well apart from me tripping and getting pudding all over Mrs. Longbottom. I tripped over my own toes. The pudding ended up all through her hair. It was positively humiliating. Has James written you at all yet?

Bundles of Love, Alice

Dear Alice,

You shall be happy with whatever I bring you. I laughed at your antics with the pudding. I'm sorry, well not really, but I'll say I am. I laughed for a good five minutes. My parents started giving me strange looks after about two minutes. No, Potter hasn't written me yet. I think this is the longest he's ever gone without sending me some sort of letter. We went to see _Chicago _on Broadway. It was absolutely divine! It was so amazing! The music and the acting were beyond words. You must see a show on Broadway before you die Alice. I must correct that statement saying that Potter hasn't written me yet. I just received an owl from him.

Oodles of Love, Lily

Tiger Lily,

How has your summer been? I must apologize for not writing to you sooner. Sirius and I were busy playing Qudditch and teasing my parents. Life must go on though. Soon summer will be over and back to Hogwarts. Have you gotten your test results back? I did. I shall not tell you my scores unless you wish me too. (I passed all of them.) Write back soon or I will die of loneliness.

Love Yours, James

P.S. Will you go out with me?

Potter,

Go drown yourself in a lake.

Lily

Lily,

What is Broadway exactly? Isn't Chicago a city? You must remember to explain these things to this poor, humble witch. I don't understand you muggles half the time. So what did James say in his letter? Have you fallen in love with him yet? When is the wedding? What color scheme are you going to use? Personally, I think you should use silver and blue. A winter wedding for the two of you will be quite lovely, don't you agree?

Heaps of Love, Alice

Alice,

Broadway is a street in New York City. On that street are theaters. In those theaters, plays and musicals are performed. _Chicago_ is a musical based in the 1920's. It follows the life of Roxie Hart after she kills her lover. I shall not say another word about the plot. You shall just have to go watch it yourself. Have you gone completely mental?! On what Earth would I ever consider marrying James Potter? Because last I checked, I will never marry Potter. In fact, if it ever happens, and that if is colossal, I wish to be placed in an asylum. I would have clearly lost my mind.

Tons of Love, Lily

P.S. Don't you know that I want a spring wedding, so really that whole vision in your head just won't work. I'll be home next week. Have you already gotten your school stuff? Do want to meet in Diagon Alley regardless when I get home? I have presents for you.

Lily,

Don't you know that the color scheme can change? How about green and pink? Those are perfect for a spring wedding. Just so you know, when I make a speech at your wedding, I will tell everyone that you want to be put in an asylum. I already got my school stuff. I went with Frank last week. I have absolutely no problem meeting you though. Cough up those presents woman!

An Excess of Love, Alice

Tiger Lily,

Drown myself in a lake? Now why would I do that when it would deny you my wonderful company?

Yours, James


	3. Chapter 3

_4__th__ Year, October, Conversations_

_Location: Dorm Room_

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Lily, I happened to be sitting in the common room minding my own business, when my ears happened to pick up what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were saying, well more James and Sirius than the other two."

"In other words, you were eaves dropping."

"I was collecting gossip. If you are going to ridicule me, I'll go find Dorcas or Mary and tell them instead."

"You are going to tell me anyway right? Even though I don't want to know whatever it was that they were talking about."

"Pretty much. Now shut up and listen. So Remus was reading a book, like usual. Peter was trying to do homework----"

"Alice, can you get to the point already?"

"You must have patience young hippogriff. So as I was saying, Peter was trying to do homework, Transfiguration I think. James and Sirius were playing chess. There's the scene. James and Sirius were talking about who they thought were the hottest girls in our year. Guess who number two is?"

"No, Alice I'm not guessing."

"Fine. I'll just tell you. It's you. You are the second hottest girl in our year according to James and Sirius. The first being Kelsey, that Ravenclaw girl."

"Alice, what makes you think I care?"

"How could you not care!? Honestly, this is ground breaking Lily. The two most sought after young men in our year named you the second hottest girl in our year."

"I don't care Alice. I've never given a rat's bottom what they think of me. Potter and Black are just two bullies who think that they run this school. I'm off to go meet Sev. We're studying in the library. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks for the offer Lily, but I don't think that Snape would appreciate me coming along."

"Alice, just because Sev is in Slytherin—"

"Lily, I know you are friends with him, but I don't trust him. It has nothing to do with the fact he's in Slytherin. So don't look at me like that. I just don't trust him. Have fun studying."

~*~

_Location: Library_

"Hey Sev."

"Hello Lily."

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Lily, are you really asking me that question?"

"I haven't talked to you in what, a month. We only have one class together and you sit on the opposite side of the room from me. I think it's a legitimate question."

"I'm fine Lily. So I heard an interesting thing today."

"How interesting Sev?"

"Well I was about to lose my lunch over it, but I heard that Potter fancies you and he's planning on asking you out."

"What's your point Sev?"

"If he does ask you out, are you saying yes?"

"Basically, you eaves dropped on a conversation, which may or may not be true. You know what my opinion is about Potter and his friends. So to repeat what you said earlier, are you really asking me that question?"

"I was just curious Lily. We haven't talked in a month. For all I know, your opinion changed."

"I can tell you, my opinion about James Potter will never change."

~*~

_Location: Great Hall_

"OI! EVANS! GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME THIS WEEKEND!"

"I'd rather be eaten by a Venus Fly Trap than go out with you Potter."

"Sirius, do you know what a Venus Fly Trap is?"

"Nope, can't say that I do Jamsie."

"What about you Peter?"

"Nope. Sorry James."

"Remus, do you know?"

"A Venus Fly Trap is a type of plant that eats insects to help sustain life James."

"Oh……"

AN: So, we see Severus for the first time. I have mixed feelings about his character. Ultimately he's good, but....... I never really liked him in the first place. Anyway, you gotta love James, he just never gives up. Just so you know, this was supposed to be the first time he asked her out. He's yelling across the table, at least that's how I pictured it. You can picture it anyway you want to. Not very tactful now is he. I suppose I should put up one of these disclaimers everyone has: I do not own any of this. À bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

_2__nd__ Year, Late March, Notes passed during Charms_

Lily, what classes do you plan on taking? ~ Alice

Alice, why are you worrying about this while Professor Flitwick is talking? ~ Lily

Lily, when else would I worry about this? We have to know what classes we want to take. Not to mention I don't want to end up all by myself in some class that sounds interesting but is in reality quite boring. ~ Alice

Alice, you do realize that if you don't like one of the electives you can drop it right? ~ Lily

Lily, that's not the point. Will you just tell me which ones you picked? ~ Alice

Alice, go bug Dorcas. I'm trying to learn. ~ Lily

Lily, you hold the title of best friend. Does that mean anything to you? Hmmm. ~ Alice

Alice, of course it does, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to listen to Professor Flitwick's lecture. So again, go bug Dorcas. ~ Lily

Lily, fine, be that way. I'll go "bug" Dorcas. This doesn't mean that you've gotten out of telling me what classes you want to take. ~ Alice

Dorcas, what classes are you planning on taking next year? ~ Alice

Alice, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Why? ~ Dorcas

Dorcas, because I still don't know which ones I'm taking and I don't want to end up alone. ~ Alice

Alice, just take what you want to. Chances are there will be someone you know in each class. Besides, if you don't like the classes you can just drop them later. ~ Dorcas

Dorcas, very true, and yet I still don't want to waste a year of my life before I can drop the class. ~ Alice

Alice, I just told you that you could drop the classes if you don't like them. Do you have to see things written twice before they sink in? ~ Lily

Lily, I am offended that you would think such things about me. You didn't mention it at all. ~ Alice

Alice, I did too. Look at the top of the parchment. ~ Lily

Lily, Oh. So you did. Oops. Doesn't change the fact that you still haven't told me what classes you plan on taking. ~ Alice

Alice, Lily is planning on taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. ~ Dorcas

Dorcas, you weren't supposed to tell her. Alice needs to make up her own mind on which classes she wants to take, not just the classes where her friends are. ~ Lily

Dorcas, THANK-YOU! Lily's been obstinate and wouldn't tell me. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! ~ Alice

Lily, I can so make up my own mind about which classes I want to take. Just because I want to know people in my classes doesn't mean I can't make up my own mind. I just don't want to be in a room full of Slytherins and nobody else. ~ Alice

Alice, you're welcome ~ Dorcas

Alice, Slytherins aren't all bad you know. ~ Lily

Lily, Hold your tongue…. Or quill. Slytherins are very bad. Downright mean and vindictive if you ask me. ~ Alice

Alice, I didn't ask you. You can't group together every single Slytherin. Yes some are mean and vindictive as you said, but not all of them. ~ Lily

Lily, I will forgive you for not agreeing with me seeing as I temporarily forgot that you are friends with one of _them_. But, if you ask anyone they will tell you the same thing that I did. ~ Alice

Alice, even the other Slytherins? ~ Lily

Lily, yes, even the other Slytherins. ~ Alice

Dorcas, do you believe all Slytherins are evil and are plotting the death of civilization as we know it? ~ Lily

Lily, No, although I do believe most are. That whole taking over the world thing seems to be a common topic that they talk about. ~ Dorcas

Alice, Dorcas doesn't believe all Slytherins are evil. So therefore, not everyone will tell me the same thing you did. : P ~ Lily

Lily, Mean and vindictive. That's what I said. You asked a completely different question. As a result, my statement still stands because the question was not the same. So ask Dorcas the right question. ~ Alice

Dorcas, do you believe all Slytherins are mean and vindictive? Alice is making me ask. ~ Lily

Lily, yes all Slytherins are nasty and malicious. ~ Dorcas

Alice, she still didn't say what you said she'd say. ~ Lily

Lily, they are synonyms. It sill counts. ~ Alice

AN: So here is chapter 4. I think that Alice is my favorite character so far. I know, no James. 'Tis a pity. He hasn't really shown up much. I promise next chapter we shall see more James as he attempts to get Lily to go out with him. A word of advice to you, Do Not take Organic Chemistry unless you have to. I am into my second semester of it and I want to kill something. Until the next chapter then. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_5__th__ Year, September, Notes passed in Arithmancy_

Lily, how has your day been so far? ~ James

Flower, have you had a good day today? ~ James

Ginger, have you smiled yet today? ~ James

Fire Top, don't frown. It doesn't become you. ~ James

Prongs, leave it to you to pick the one girl who doesn't drop at your feet. ~ Pads

Padfoot, just because she hasn't dropped at my feet yet, doesn't mean she won't. She'll fall for my charm, just you wait. ~ Prongs

Prongs, I'll be waiting for it. ~ Pads

Lily, smile once for me. Please, it will brighten my day enormously if you just smile. ~ James

~*~

_Conversation between Lily, Sirius and James_

_Location: Hallway after Arithmancy_

"EVANS! HEY EVANS!"

"What do you want Black?"

"Oh nothing much, I'm just the distraction."

"I don't have time for you Black. Good-bye."

"Leaving so soon love?"

"Yes I am leaving, and before you ask, No."

"Ah but you haven't even let me ask yet."

"My answer is still no."

"Ya know Evans, I've been Whomping my Willow just thinking about you."

"Maybe I'll light it on fire."  
"I'm sorry, could you say that again Lily. I think you've given Jamesie here heart failure."

"I've become a pyrotechnic recently. I've found fire very soothing. I thought I'd help Potter here by burning off his Willow. Apparently he's named his after a girl. Although, I can't say that it surprises me. I won't be talking to the two of you later. Bye."

"A trip to the kitchens mate? I don't really fancy arriving in Potions on time."

"Fine. Let's go Pads."

"Don't let her get your Willow down mate. There are plenty of other fish in the sea just waiting to be whomped by your Willow."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Of course your Willowness. I'm shutting up as you require. Not another word will leave my mouth. I will be absolutely silent until the end of the world. Let Moony's furry bunny kill me and I still won't…… Hey James, wait up. I'll be quiet now. I promise I won't reference your Willow anymore!"

~*~

_Conversation between Lily and James_

_Location: In Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire around 10 pm_

"Hey Evans, did you know that you are like a bottle of Skele-Gro?"

"Go away. I'm trying to do my homework."

"Ah, but Evans, don't you want to know why you're like a bottle of Skele-Gro?"

"No. I don't. Go jump off the Astronomy tower."

"Only if you do something about the bone in my pants."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll jump off the Astronomy tower if you do something about the bone in my pants."

"You are so perverted. If you don't leave within the next 5 seconds you will be subject to multiple hexes from yours truly."

"Now Evans, there's no need to---"

"Five four three two….."

~*~

_Conversation between Alice and Lily_

_Location: Gryffindor girls' bathroom around 7 am_

"Lily, you do realize that James is dreamy right?"

"Dreamy is not the word I'd describe him as Alice."

"I know. James is an arrogant, egotistical bully and all those other names you've called him. Despite all that, he's dreamy. Just admit it that you actually think he's gorgeous. The bloke is bloody in love with you; the least you can do is be nice to him."

"Potter doesn't love me Alice. I'm just the only girl who says no to him. Why are you pushing this?"

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to hear me out. I honestly think the two of you are made for each other. He's your better half Lily. Yes, James is egotistical and a bit arrogant but so are most boys at fifteen. You are so serious all the time Lily. I love that about you, I really do but sometimes you need to learn how to let go and have fun. And no, reading your text books don't count as fun."

"Alice, Potter is **not** my better half. I enjoy learning, is that supposed to be bad? I know how to have fun. Last night when Mary and Dorcas decided to do makeovers, I had fun. We laughed, we cried. I think there may even have been some witty jokes made."

"Just don't write him off just yet Lily. Get to know him first."

"Do you know what he said before I came up to the dorms last night?"

"What did James say?"

"He compared me to a bottle of Skele-Gro. You really expect me to have a decent conversation with him?"

"I'm lost, how is that a complement?"

"Alice, think about it. Skele-Gro re-grows bones."

"Oh I get it. Eeew. That's just…… eew. I'm going to take a shower. Maybe I can wash this part of the conversation off of me."

AN: James, I love him. I love pick up lines, some of them can be so funny. Unfortunately I didn't come up with either pick up line that James used. I found them in a group on Facebook. Until the next chapter then! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_7__th__ Year, November, Conversation between James and Sirius_

_Location: Gryffindor Common Room during a Quidditch Victory Party around 9 pm_

"Anything you can do, I can do better."

"What makes you think that Black?"

"Because Jamesie, I am Sirius Orion Black."

"I still don't believe you. Besides, you are completely wasted."

"So are you Jamesie…. Wait, why aren't you drunk yet? Let's find you a fire whiskey."

"Pads, I already have a drink in my hand."

"Yes, but that is butterbeer…"

"Spiked with fire whiskey. Why don't we find you another fire whiskey?"

"Drinking game! Every time someone says Gryffindor, Quidditch or victory, you have to take a shot. Let's get Lily to play with us. Drunk Lily is really lots of fun you know. Don't tell her I told you. It's supposed to be a secret."

"When did you get drunk with Lily Sirius?"

"Secret. I have a secret. I'm not wearing any shoes."

"I see that Sirius."

"Seriously Jamesie, I'm not wearing any shoes. Why don't you believe me?"

"I believe you Sirius. When did you get drunk with Lily?"

"Shh. Last week-end, I snuck out to Hogsmeade and I runned into the lovely Miss Ginger. Turns out she knows how to have fun mate. Alice was there too. They can hold their alcohol mate. I didn't tell you though. Shh. It's a secret."

"Wait, you went to Hogsmeade when I was detention last week-end?"

"That sounds about right mate."

"And Lily was there? The same Lily who is probably cooped up in her dorm right now rather than celebrate a Gryffindor victory?"

"Take some shots! You said victory and Gryffindor! GO GRYFFINDOR! And Jamesie, Lily isn't cooped up in her dorm room. She's over…… there talking to Alice and that guy that shares a dorm with us."

"You mean Frank Padfoot?"

"THAT'S THE ONE! Frank, I knew I knew him from somewhere. I'm off to go talk to that pretty young thing sitting over yonder."

"Don't do anything stupid Black."  
"Nonsense Potter, Anything that you can do I can do better."

~*~

_Conversation between Alice, Lily and Frank around 9pm _

"Alice, what is this drink you just gave me?"

"Butterbeer Lily. I'm not about to give you fire whiskey after you decided it'd be fun to dance on the tables last week-end."

"You were dancing with me so no judgments."

"Hold on, what did you two do last week-end?"

"Frank, sweetie, we were having a Girls' Night. I can't tell you what may or may not have happened. Mostly, because I only remember bits and pieces and they are sacred nights. Boyfriends don't get to know what happens on Girls' night."

"She was a perfect angel Frank. Well, despite the 5 shots of fire whiskey and the table dancing. She was an angel."

"Lily don't forget about Sirius. He was there too, wasn't he?"

"Ah, yes. The infamous Sirius Black and his strip tease. That was interesting. I think I'll have that image imprinted on my brain for the rest of my life."

"You know you wish it had been James strip teasing instead of Sirius."

"No comment Alice."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that on this Girls' Night, which I was forbidden from, that you got drunk, table danced, and Sirius did a strip tease?"

"We didn't plan on any of that sweetie. It just sort of happened. Sirius wasn't supposed to be included, he just sort of showed up. And by the time he started the strip tease we were all quite drunk and not ourselves. But don't worry; I was thinking of you the whole time Sirius was doing his strip tease."

"If you two are going to get all gross and lovey-dovey, I'm going to go find someone else to talk to."

"Bye Lily, my boyfriend and I are going to get really lovey-dovey soon. Go find James and put him out of his misery. That pink and green wedding has your name all over it!"

"Go to hell Alice."

~*~

_Conversation between James and Lily around 10 pm_

"Why are you sitting all by yourself reading at a party Evans?"

"Because Alice is up stairs doing God knows what with Frank. Dorcas and Mary left with a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Not to mention watching all the drunken people is quite entertaining."

"So come dance with me."

"Why would I do that Potter?"

"Because this is a party and if it were known that someone was reading at said party, disastrous consequences will result."

"Really now? This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it's your turn to be sober and Sirius has already passed out, and you don't have to keep tabs on him anymore?"

"Yes and no. With Sirius passed out, I can know focus my attention on a gorgeous red-head instead of talking him out of strip teasing. So Evans, dance with me?"

"Let's dance James."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go before I change my mind Potter."

_AN: _So, I absolutely love drunk Sirius. He just tickles me. So this whole entire chapter started with just the one line "Anything you can do I can do better." At first I thought James and Sirius might end up having some sort of competition, but as you read, that didn't happen. I want to thank everyone you has reviewed so far. They really brighten my day. Until next chapter! 3


	7. Chapter 7

_Summer between 5__th__ and 6__th__ Years, June, Owl Post_

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Lily. Please talk to me. I stopped by yesterday, but your mother said you were out. I'm sorry Lily. I'm so, so sorry.

Severus

Dear Lily,

How has your summer been so far? Mine's been good, well except for that banquet I had to go too. It was positively dreadful. My mother made me put on these hideous dress robes and then I had to dance with all these old men. I swear they are pedophiles or something. Mum said that they weren't, but I don't believe her. You are still coming to visit in July when Mary and Dorcas come right?

Love, Alice

Dear Ginger,

Were you aware that my love burns for you like a dying phoenix? Just thought you might want to know.

Yours, James

Dear Lily,

So I was talking to Alice yesterday. She convinced me to go shopping with her in Diagon Alley. I know shocking right? I spent most of the time wishing I could pull my hair out slowly. It was utterly painful. We spent 2 whole hours in Madame Malkin's alone. I don't think I'll be able to spend time alone with Alice until September at the earliest. How has your summer been? I hope it was a smidge better than mine has been so far. I'll see you at Alice's right? Mary can't come anymore, so don't you dare subject me to two whole weeks alone with Alice. I love her I really do, but make sure you are there Lily.

Hugs, Dorcas

Dear Alice,

How dreadful that you had to wear robes that your mother picked out. It must have been horrible. So as it turns out, I can't come visit you in for two weeks in July. I can come for one week though. My mother decided that she needs time to bond with me and Petunia. We are going to spend a week at a spa being pampered. Supposedly it's supposed to be relaxing, but time alone with Petunia is never relaxing. I'll see you soon.

XOXO, Lily

Dear Dorcas,

I'm so sorry to hear that Alice bored you to the brink of death with shopping. I can say I won't be leaving you alone for two weeks with her, only one week. My mother told me that I can only go for one week. I'm sorry, but I tried to convince her otherwise. Unfortunately once my mother gets an idea into her head, there is no shifting it. I promise I will make it up to you though. Along with this letter is a huge bag of chocolate and biscuits. I'll see you soon.

XOXO, Lily

Dear Ginger,

It has been three weeks and you still have not replied to my letter. I thought I might try again. Optimism is my middle name. So, how is your summer? Mine's been fantastic, thanks for asking.

Yours, James

~*~

_July, Owl Post_

Dear Lily,

Please talk to me. It just slipped out. I promise I won't ever refer to someone using that term again. I'm sorry Lily.

Severus

Dear Lily,

I know you won't read this, but please understand that I never thought of you like that Lily. You are my best friend, my only true friend. Just, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Severus

Dear Ginger,

I ran into Alice and Dorcas yesterday. They told me that you had just spent the week with them. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Alice and Dorcas? In fact, why haven't you written me at all this summer? We could have all gone to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It would have been fun. Hope your summer has been wonderful. I was wondering if you could help me tame my dragon, it really is getting out of control. Yours, James Potter, Go locate someone else to be disturbing with. Lily

~*~

_August, Owl Post_

Dear Lily,

It's been ages since I last heard from you, let alone saw you. My summer has been awful. Oh, don't make that face. It really has been horrendous. Other than when I saw you and Dorcas… and when I saw Frank…. And then when I saw Mary. Other than those few times, it has been atrocious. Do you know how many banquets and tea parties I've had to go to? Granted, I like dressing up, but honestly, 3 parties in the span of two days? All requiring different out fits? That is just excessive. How was the spa? Did you kill Petunia? Did you have one of those mud baths that I've heard muggles rave about? You should come to Diagon Alley with us on Wednesday. Mary, Dorcas, Frank and I are going to get our school supplies. Please come!

Kisses, Alice

Dear Alice,

I would love to come with you on Wednesday, but I can't. I have to go to my cousin's wedding. I'll see you soon at King's Cross. I have to go, my Mum is calling me. I have to go spend three hours in a car. I wish muggles knew how to apparate. I wish I was old enough to apparate.

XOXO, Lily

AN: So it's been awhile. I can only say that college is my life. I'm not sure how much I like this series of letters, but at the same time I like them. Who knows. Tell me what you think. Peace out Girl Scout.


	8. Chapter 8

_7__th__ Year, January, Notes passed during Potions_

Lily, James isn't staring at you. ~ Alice

Alice, So? Why does it matter if he's staring at me or not? ~ Lily

Lily, He hasn't stared at you at all. Not once. No glance over towards us. No undressing you with his eyes. Nothing. Zilch. ~ Alice

Alice, Why are you complaining? You used to complain that he was staring at me every single day. Now, you are complaining that he's not staring. Make up your mind. ~ Lily

Lily, I got used to his staring OK. I don't like change. ~ Alice

Alice, Liar. You are telling me lies. You love change. Just this morning you were telling me how excited you were that the house elves made a brand new dish for breakfast. Then yesterday, you were telling me how much your relationship with Frank has _changed_. So don't you dare tell me that you don't like change. ~ Lily

Lily, Fine. I like change OK. I don't like that James is changing his habits towards you. ~ Alice

Alice, don't you think that if I was going to date Potter, then I would have done so by now? He's only asked me out a thousand times. ~ Lily

Lily, Let the record show that you were the first to mention dating. Besides, I think that you actually like him. But if you say yes, then you think that you are letting him win. ~ Alice

Alice, that is preposterous. ~Lily

Lily, so it's true then? You fancy James. Can I be there when you say yes? I really want to see his face. ~ Alice

Alice, stop distracting me so I can listen to Slughorn. This potion is very likely to show up on our NEWTS. ~ Lily

Lily, Oh my! You like him! As soon as this class is done, I'm going to do my victory dance. I told you so! I told you so! (Just a preview for you.) ~ Alice

~*~

_Conversation between Sirius and James in an Empty Classroom_

"I talked to Alice today."

"Sirius is that why you dragged me into this empty classroom? To tell me that you _talked _to Alice? A girl who has a boyfriend?"

"I didn't shag her you imbecile. She actually cornered me after Potions."

"All right, I'll bite. What did she talk to you about?"

"Ingenious question Prongs m'boy. She and Lily were passing notes in class today. According to Alice, our resident redhead likes you."

"Lily and I have become friends Sirius. That kind of implies that she likes me on some level."

"You are so dense. Lily _like_ likes you."

"Did we transport back to Second year when I wasn't looking?"

"Ah, the wonders of time travel. Second year, that was a good year if I do say so myself."

"How sure are you Pads? Because I'm not going to put myself out there just to be rejected again."

"Well, Alice said that Lily didn't come out and say she did, but didn't really deny it either."

~*~

_Conversation between Lily, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Dorcas, Mary in the Gryffindor Common Room_

"Lily love, why don't you come and sit down in this chair."

"Why would I do that Sirius?"

"Because if you don't listen to Sirius Lily I will tell everyone you know what."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I am referring to Lily."

"No I don't Alice."

"For God's sake Lily, just sit in the bloody chair already."  
"There's no need for violence Dorcas."  
"Shut up Mary."

"Yes you do know Lily."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Alice?"

"Lily will you sit in the chair please?"

"Is there a reason for this Spanish Inquisition?"

"Lily Marie, if you do not sit in this chair I will make you."

"Dorcas, Mary already told you there is no need for violence."

"I don't bloody care Remus."

"She doesn't have to sit in the chair. We can talk to her while she's standing up."

"Peter's right."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"James loves you."

"Geez, Sirius, that wasn't subtle or anything."

"Are you guys ambushing me?"

"You see Lily; we feel that you should give James a chance. He's not the same kid he was when he was eleven."  
"Frank's right Lils. We love you, but you need to get off your high horse already."

"Just put him out of his misery and shag him already."

"DORCAS! You do not need to be so crude."

"MARY! Yes I do."

"Lily is gone."  
"What was that Peter?"

"Lily just left the common room when Dorcas and Mary decided to yell at each other."

"Do you think we go through to her Remus?"

"Maybe Sirius, but that's up to Lily."

~*~

_AN: So, I am proud of this chapter. We actually see Lily starting to change her mind. :) I hope that I was clear enough in the last conversation about who was talking. If it's not clear, let me know and I'll go back and try to make it clearer. Spring Break is in 4 days. I'm super excited! Although I really should be studying for an Organic Chemistry test on Thursday, but instead you get this chapter! Peace out Girl Scout._


	9. Chapter 9

_7__th__ year, late January, the roof of Hogwarts, conversation between James and Lily around 9 pm_

"It's just like bungee jumping."

"No, no it isn't."

"You jump off a tall building, which coincidentally we are on. Except instead of coming back up, you stay down."

"Lily, that doesn't sound like bungee jumping to me."

"You don't even know what bungee jumping is James."

"That is besides the point Ginger."

"How do you propose we get down since you dropped your broom?"

"We wait until someone comes and finds us."

"We could be up here for the rest of our lives."

"Don't be so dramatic Ginger. We'll get down eventually."

"Then jump and we'll get down sooner than eventually."

"I don't see why I'm the one who has to jump."

"Because out of the two of us, you are the daredevil. You are the one who is captain of the Quidditch team; you are the one who is friends with Sirius, Remus and Peter. So really, all evidence points to you."

"How does being captain of the Quidditch team relevant?"

"It just is James. OK. It just is. Let me remind you that if it hadn't of been for you, I would have my feet on the ground."

"You didn't have to come with me Lily."

"Really? I didn't have to come with you? James, I was sitting in the common room doing homework when you dragged me out telling me that you had to show me something. What choice did I have?"

"You still could have said no."

"I did say no. Five times in fact. But did you listen. Nope, you didn't. You said and I quote 'Live a little Lily. Don't you want to live your life like this is the last day of the world?' Every time I said No, that is what you told me or some variation thereof. So yes, it is your fault, and you will be the one jumping down to go get help."

"Lily do you have your wand with you?"

"Do you think if I had my wand we would be having this pleasant discussion right now Potter? Do you?"

"No need to be hostile."

"I have every reason to be hostile and you know it. Would you just jump?"

"How about we just star gaze for now?"

"No Potter, I do not want to star gaze. I want to get off this roof now!"

"Well how about you ju---"

"Do not say jump."

"Jungle your way down."

"Jungle isn't even a verb Potter."

"Go out with me Lily?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Go out with me Lily."

"Why?"

"Merlin Lily. Why not? You are bloody amazing person. So would you just answer the question already?"

"If I answer the question will you get me off this roof?"

"Yes I will get you off the roof if you answer the question."

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

* * *

_AN:_ So I was watching Friends today. Joey and Ross inspired this chapter. The ending of this chapter seemed right. So I'm not sure how they got off the roof. I think maybe James had his wand but was holding out on Lily or maybe he actually jumped down. Let me know what you think =) 'Til next time loves


	10. Chapter 10

_3__rd__ Year, April, Conversation between Lily and Alice_

_Location: Great Hall at Breakfast _

"Alice, do you think the end of year exams will be hard?"

"I expect that they will be just hard enough that I will want to cry."  
"That's not comforting Alice."  
"You'll be fine Lily. Are you or are you not at the top of the class?"

"Actually I'm not at the top silly. Some Ravenclaw is."

"That is beside the point. You are near the top. Closer than I am, so you will be fine. Stop fussing and eat your breakfast."

"Nothing looks appetizing."  
"Lily, you cannot possibly turn up your nose to all this wonderful food that the house elves slaved over just so you can have a hot meal upon your rising. Actually, you could have a cold meal too. But anyway, you should eat something."

"Except that I don't want to eat anything Alice. I'm not hungry."  
"Lies. You are always ravenous at breakfast. In fact aren't you the one telling me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that a well balanced breakfast is important to having a good day?"

"Well, yes I do tell you those things."

"Then shouldn't you follow them too? Why force me into something that you don't do yourself?"

"I eat breakfast every day. You know that."

"Every day but today apparently. Here eat this grapefruit. It's good for you."

"Alice, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm turning into you."

"I don't follow."

"I'm the one telling you to eat the grapefruit. I'm the one quoting the whole eating breakfast is good for you thing. I'm not supposed to be. I'm supposed to be a grump and not want to eat anything and have you coax me into eating a muffin and some toast."

"Alice…"

"I'm having an identity crisis and all you can say is my name? Lily, you might as well as call me Fred. I'm no longer Alice but Fred."

"Alright then Fred, would you like some apples?"

"No apples are disgusting. Why would I want them?"

"Well if you really had a new identity wouldn't you like apples? So therefore, you are still Alice not Fred."

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess my crisis is over. I'm Alice again."

"Good I'm glad you are Alice again. I don't know what I would have done if you had stayed Fred."  
"You probably would have had an identity crisis of your own."

"Most likely. What do you think my name should be when I have an identity crisis?"

"Hmmm, Hector? No you don't look like a Hector. Luke. You look like a Luke. I think it suits you."

"Alright, from this day forth, whenever we have an identity crisis, we shall refer to ourselves as Luke and Fred."

"Here here! Let's split a chocolate muffin to celebrate!"

"What a wonderful idea Fred."

"Why thank-you Luke."

* * *

Hi, so I know this is extremely short. but hey it's a chapter right? and I'm sorry it didn't come out sooner, but you know I just finished my second semester of college. Glad that's over so the only thing I have planned for this summer is work, so I promise to get the next chapter out sooner than I did this time and hopefully it will be longer. So I'll see you again next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

_Summer between 4__th__ and 5__th__ Year, July, Owl Post_

Mary,

Oh Mary, Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow? How have you been this divine summer? Superb I hope. Anyway, the purpose of this letter is to inform you that a bunch of the Gryffindors are getting together this coming Saturday in Diagon Alley. We wish that you would grace us with your presence.

Respectively Yours,

Sirius

Sirius,

Superb, that's one way to describe my summer. And respectively? Really? That's one word I wouldn't use to describe you, but I would love to join you in Diagon Alley on Saturday. Who else is going to be there?

Mary

Mary,

With silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row. Of course I'm respectful. I resent that you think I'm not. James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Dorcas are coming from Gryffindor. It has expanded to include other houses as well. I believe Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw are being represented as well.

Yours (does that fit better Mary?),

Sirius

Sirius,

Excellent. It should be a fun day. I look forward to it! And yes, that's much better Sirius. And you would stop reciting that stupid rhyme. It's annoying.

Mary

Mary,

No I will not stop reciting it. Our darling Ginger introduced it to me, and I plan on taunting you with it from here on out. Is our Ginger coming to Diagon Alley with us? I wasn't told if she was coming.

Humbly Yours,

Sirius.

Sirius,

You are anything but humble. I will kill Lily for reciting that poem around you. And no she won't be coming. James will be there, so she wouldn't go on principle. Besides, she's not even in England right now. She's spending July and the first week of August in Greece. I'll see you tomorrow.

Mary

James,

She's not coming. Mary said that Ginger is in Greece for July and the first week of August.

Sirius

Sirius,

Thanks. But it doesn't matter. It was a long shot for her to come anyway. Besides, if I see her now, then it won't be a shock when she sees me on the platform.

James

James,

You mean that she'll fall dead at your ugliness? Because honestly, I'm almost positive that'll happen when I see you tomorrow.

Sirius

Sirius,

Me ugly? Who are you kidding? I am the epitome of handsomeness. If you are to die tomorrow, it's from my rugged manliness.

James

James,

You rugged and manly? I laugh in your general direction. If you were to look up the words rugged and manly, you would find a picture of me. The words that would have your picture would be annoying and obtuse.

Sirius

Sirius,

You know, I have to give you props for using a big word like obtuse. But do you know what it means?

James

James,

Well, you see, I heard Remus use it once. Of course I hear a lot of big words from Remus… but anyway are you saying that you don't know what it means?

Sirius

Sirius,

No, I know what it means. I want to know if you know what it means. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer the question.

James

James,

Alright, don't tell Remus that I used a word that I didn't know what it meant. He'll just lecture me, and I really don't feel like listening to it. In fairness though, obtuse was a word that Remus used to describe you.

Sirius

Sirius,

HA! I'm so telling Remus! See you tomorrow!

James

_August, Owl Post_

Lily,

How was Greece? I'm sure it was gorgeous. I wish my parents thought to take me to exotic places, but no, I have to stay in boring old England all summer. Although, I did see some people a couple of weeks ago in Diagon Alley. It was just like being in the Great Hall or the Tower except we weren't. But I digress. I just thought I'd let you know that I've been grounded for the rest of the summer. Can you believe it! You'd think that one little prank wouldn't be bad, but let me tell you, my parents didn't think so. Apparently, putting fireworks in the punch is frowned upon. But they looked fantastic. So I won't be allowed to join you at your house next week. Please send sweets with your letter, since I've been banned from those as well.

Held Captive,

Alice

Alice,

Did you learn nothing from the cake disaster last summer? Honestly, you'd think you would have learned something. Greece was amazing. It was like a fairy tale. I wish you had come with us. I'll tell you everything when I see you on the platform since you won't be coming to visit me. I've got to run; Mum is calling me for dinner. I've attached some Pasteli. It's a muggle candy made of honey and nuts. See you in September.

Your Free Friend,

Lily

* * *

So, Sirius and Mary kind of took over this chapter. Just so you know, I've never eaten Pasteli. Google told me that it was a Greek candy. So if it's not, blame Google. Peace out Girl Scout.


	12. Chapter 12

_Speeches at Lily and James' Wedding Reception _

_Alice_

"I've been friends with my dear Lily since our first year at Hogwarts in other words, forever. I still can't believe that I'm here talking to everyone at this very lovely spring wedding. I still think that pink would have been a better color than baby blue Lily. But what I have to show everyone is this paper. On this paper is a letter that Lily wrote me the summer before our 7th year. Now to quote Lily, 'Have you gone completely mental? On what Earth would I ever consider marrying James Potter? Because last I checked, I will never marry Potter. In fact, if it ever happens, and that if is colossal, I wish to be placed in an asylum. I would have clearly lost my mind.' So, suffice it to say, Lily, I will be committing you tomorrow morning. I want you to enjoy your wedding night as much as I did before I put you in… what do you muggles use? Oh right, those funny white jackets!"

"Oh God, Alice!"

"Lily, you know you love me. It even says so in this letter: Tons of Love, Lily. Anyhoo, I'm going to continue with my speech. So no more interruptions, I'm in the middle of embarrassing you Lils. Right now I have very important things to say. Lily and James, I still don't get tired of saying that. Although I do think that I should call you Luke instead of Lily. I didn't think I'd ever give this speech so I might be having an identity crisis. Oh yes, I remember this one day in 3rd year Lily and I were sitting at breakfast and she wasn't eating. I know shocker right. Anyway, I was the one telling Lily that she should eat something. It was like we had switched bodies or something. Anyway, I decided that my new name was Fred and Lily's was Luke. But Luke and James just don't have the same ring to it. But back to my point, if I even had a point. I still don't get why it took Lily so long to realize that James has been in love with her since 4th year. Everyone else knew long before she did. And did you know that when James finally grew up, yes James, you were a little bit of a jerk until 6th year, she still didn't even notice? Honestly it took me, Frank, Dorcas, Mary, Sirius, Remus and Peter to convince her to give him a chance. And even then we didn't convince her until half way through 7th year. Aren't you glad you listened to us Lily? Without us you wouldn't even be here. What I'm trying to say is that I love the both of you. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. So will everyone raise their glasses? To Lily and James!"

_Sirius_

"My turn! My turn! How are you all today? Fine then, don't tell. I didn't really want to know anyway. What was I going to say again? Hmmm. I remember. I had to listen to Jamesie whine all day long for 3 years about our lovely Miss Evans. I had to listen to Ginger yell at James for whatever it was he did. I may have even gotten yelled at by Ginger too. But this isn't about me; this is about Ginger and James. This is the part where I tell embarrassing stories about James since Alice told some about Lily. Let me think for a minute, I need to pick a good one. I have a good one. Did you know James used to ask Ginger out every single day without fail? Sometimes in the morning and sometimes at night. There was no set time for it. I remember that Lily used to find places to hide just to avoid it, but our James always found her. Now I'm going to tell you about the time she said yes. Just background, James and our redhead were finally talking without all the yelling. Let me say it was a relief not to hear it. Where was I? Right, James took Lily onto the roof of Hogwarts. Now seeing as I wasn't present, I know not what they talked about up there, although I knew neither had their wands with them. All I know is that Lily finally said yes. And let me tell you, Happy James is much more fun than Sad James. I'm forgetting something aren't I?"

"The toast Sirius!"

"Thanks James. I knew I kept you around for a reason. To Happy James and Ginger!"

_Remus_

"I promise I won't tell any embarrassing stories about either the bride or groom. All I want to say, is I'm happy for the two of you."

"Go on Remus, tell a story! Everyone wants to hear one!"

"Sirius, you only want me to tell one because you had three planned and only remembered one of them and it wasn't really all that embarrassing."

"Technicality Remus, technicality."

"James, I'm glad you grew up."

"How is that embarrassing?"

"Sirius, would you just shut up already? You had your turn. "

"But Remus, I refuse to let you remain obtuse in this speech."

"Sirius! If you are going to use a word, make sure you know what it means!"

"What word are you referring to Remus?"

"Sirius, define obtuse for me?"

"Eh, it means to not tell embarrassing stories even though you want to."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Lily I'm happy you've found the one person who won't put up with the walls you've built. To the happy couple, Lily and James!"

"Remus, what do you mean you won't dignify that with a response?"

* * *

So, this is it. There probably was more that I could do, but I felt it was time to bring in the last chapter. Maybe one day I'll be hit with sudden inspiration and add more to this story. But as of now, I'm inspiration-ed out. I would like to thank everyone who alerted, favorite-d or reviewed my story. It makes me smile :) So, with this final chapter, Peace Out Girl Scout.


End file.
